Poly(arylene sulfides), hereinafter referred to as "PAS" for brevity, refers to a family of engineering thermoplastic resin, which due to their stability at high temperature, superb mechanical properties and resistance to various chemicals, have found ever widening areas of application. Bonding together of two PAS surfaces, however, is desirable in many possible applications, such as packaging commercial products between overlays of PAS material, adhering together thermoplastic parts formed in separately molded sections to make a complete article, etc. Improved bonding of PAS surfaces to surfaces of other materials is also desirable in many applications. While PAS processing techniques known in the art provide a material which is highly suited for many other applications, it has been found that lack of satisfactory adhesion between two PAS surfaces or surfaces of PAS and other material, has limited the use of this thermoplastic material in some applications which could otherwise benefit from its many outstanding characteristics.
Good adhesive bonding between solid surfaces is generally obtained if the surfaces to be bonded have a relatively high topographical configuration. Accordingly, a method of providing a high topographical configuration on a surface of a PAS material would be highly desirable.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a new method for adhesive bonding of PAS surfaces wherein improved adhesion is achieved in a safe, simple, economic and expedient manner.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a component made of PAS having a surface area of high topography which improves adhesive bonding.